Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Lucius Malefoy fait le point sur sa vie avec Narcissa, de leur rencontre au temps présent. Des choses qu'il n'a jamais osé dire, des choses qu'il n'avouera jamais... Lucissa - Tout public.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Le concours de Fanfiction Harry Potter de Short Edition étant terminé, je partage avec vous le texte que j'avais écrit dans le cadre de ma participation.

Merci à tous ceux qui avaient pris le temps de voter pour moi. Grâce à vous, je suis arrivé en finale et je trouve ça déjà super.

 **Bonne lecture, à très vite !**

* * *

 **Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**

Je t'ai rencontrée lors de ta première rentrée à Poudlard, mais en fait, je ne t'ai vraiment regardée que quelques années plus tard alors que je partais pour ma dernière année. Pour la première fois, j'ai vu en toi la magnifique jeune femme que tu étais alors. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne saurais pas dire ce qui avait changé à mes yeux.

J'ai vraiment cru que ce serait facile. Après tout, j'avais plusieurs fois remarqué tes regards admiratifs à mon encontre. Bien sûr, tu t'empressais d'afficher cet air plein d'indifférence que tu maîtrisais si bien, que tu maîtrises toujours aussi bien d'ailleurs, mais toujours quelques secondes trop tard.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, ça n'a rien eu de facile. Tu m'as forcé à te courir après pendant des mois. Je m'étais tellement habitué à séduire toutes les filles que je voulais en quelques paroles et quelques sourires, que j'ai bien cru que c'était peine perdue. Plusieurs fois j'avais envisagé de tout abandonner, mais à chaque fois que j'apercevais ton sourire, une énergie nouvelle me gagnait.

Ce n'est que quelques jours avant la fin de l'année scolaire que tu as daigné m'embrasser. Je me souviens encore de tes lèvres sur les miennes, c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai su que ce que je ressentais pour toi était bien plus qu'une simple attirance, un simple jeu de séduction. J'ai su que je t'aimais réellement.

A mon retour chez moi, mon père m'a annoncé qu'il avait trouvé la prétendante idéale pour moi. Avant même que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il a enchaîné en m'annonçant qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme de la noble maison des Black. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma cage thoracique, mais mon visage était aussi froid que d'habitude, un Malefoy sait toujours se contrôler.

Quand il a poursuivi en me révélant qu'il s'agissait de ta sœur Bellatrix, j'ai cru cette fois que mon cœur s'était transformé en plomb. Il était clairement hors de question que j'épouse ta sœur, plus généralement, il était hors de question que j'en épouse une autre que toi.

La dispute qui nous a opposés, mon père et moi, a été la pire de toutes. En même temps, c'était la première fois que je ne pliais pas face à lui. Bellatrix représentait la clef de la fortune de ta famille, Andromeda ayant été reniée, elle était l'héritière de tout ce qui vous appartenait. Aussi noble que tu sois, tu ne pouvais pas rivaliser aux yeux de mon père.

Finalement, la façon dont je lui ai présenté les choses a fini par le décider à me donner son accord. Soit je t'épousais, toi, et nous aurions une descendance au Sang-Pur, ce qui était ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout, soit je n'épousais personne et le nom des Malefoy se serait arrêté à moi.

En août de l'année suivante, nous prononcions nos vœux. Je me souviens de la cérémonie dans ses moindres détails, la tête d'enterrement de mon père, la jalousie de ta sœur, l'indifférence de tes parents, ton sourire quand tu as croisé mon regard devant l'autel et ta beauté en ce jour unique.

A partir de ce jour, tu as toujours été à mes côtés. Dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Tu es restée même quand tu n'étais pas d'accord avec mes choix.

Je me souviens de nos disputes lorsque j'ai choisi de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête bien sûr, mon père et toi n'avez pas réussi à me raisonner et même si je ne l'avouerais jamais, j'ai vite su que j'aurais dû vous écouter. Seulement, on ne déserte pas les rangs des Mangemorts.

Même si je n'ai jamais exprimé mes regrets à ce sujet, je crois que tu les as compris et malgré les nombreuses tensions entre nous, tu m'as soutenu lorsque j'ai dû répondre de mes actes devant le Magenmagot après sa disparition à Godric's Hollow. C'est toi qui a influencé la majorité des membres du Ministère pour qu'ils me blanchissent.

C'est après ces événements que mon père t'a enfin acceptée et t'a traitée comme une vraie Malefoy. Dommage qu'il ait fallu tout ça pour que je me sente enfin proche de lui, pour qu'il soit enfin fier de moi, fier de nous. Je suis tout de même content que nos relations se soient apaisées avant qu'il ne succombe à la Dragoncelle. Il a au moins eu le temps de connaître notre fils.

Notre fils, je me rends compte que j'ai reproduis avec lui les mêmes erreurs que mon père a faites avec moi. Pourtant, à sa naissance, je m'étais promis d'agir différemment, de lui montrer que je l'aimais et à quel point il comptait pour moi. Sa naissance reste, encore aujourd'hui, le plus beau jour de ma vie. Il n'avait fait que pointer le bout de son nez et pourtant, j'étais déjà tellement fier de lui…

Mon père aussi l'était. Il ne l'a pas dit, bien sûr mais je l'avais vu dans ses yeux et ses derniers mots ont été pour Drago, il m'a simplement demandé de bien prendre soin de lui, mieux qu'il ne l'avait fait avec moi.

Je suis aussi heureux qu'il n'ait pas assisté au retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et à ma déchéance. Par Salazar, j'ai bien cru qu'on ne sortirait jamais vivants de tout ça, mais encore une fois, tu es restée forte pour nous deux.

Mon année à Azkaban a été la pire épreuve que j'ai dû affronter. A chaque instant je revivais toutes les erreurs que j'avais pu commettre et qui m'avaient conduit ici. A ma sortie, tu m'as regardé sans rien dire et tu m'as enlacé, simplement, et j'ai ressenti l'amour que tu ressentais encore pour moi malgré tout.

Tu m'as soutenu, tu m'as empêché de sombrer, tu m'as aidé à guérir d'Azkaban et surtout, c'est toi, une fois de plus, qui nous a sortis de l'impasse dans laquelle je nous avais menés. Ce jour où tu as si brillamment menti au Maître, aidant Potter à vaincre, tu as non seulement participé à la chute de celui que je n'aurais jamais dû suivre, mais tu nous as aussi offerts une porte vers la liberté.

Bien sûr, Potter a pris ta défense et celle de notre fils mais il t'a aussi associée à sa victoire. Tu aurais pu m'abandonner à mon sort, je sais que je l'aurais mérité. Déjà pour ce que tu avais vécu par ma faute, mais aussi parce que notre fils avait été mêlé à tout ça alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Je suis certain que tu as été tentée plus d'une fois de me tourner le dos, mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Tu t'es servie de ta nouvelle notoriété pour me faire libérer, une fois de plus, mais cette fois, sans manigance. Si après la première guerre, j'avais ressenti de la fierté en voyant de quoi tu étais capable pour obtenir ma libération, ça n'était rien en comparaison de la seconde. Gagner à la loyale, c'est ce que je n'avais jamais réussi à faire.

Aujourd'hui, je t'aime comme au premier jour et je suis prêt à te le dire même si ça ne me ressemble pas, même si d'habitude, je préfère que tu le devines dans mes yeux, aujourd'hui, je suis prêt à te le prouver.

\- Enfin Lucius, tu vas continuer à me regarder comme ça pendant combien de temps ?

Je secoue la tête et me reprends. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du temps que j'avais passé à me remémorer tout ce que nous avions vécu. Je me rapproche de toi, je sors un écrin de ma poche, je me met à genoux face à toi et je l'ouvre. Tu vois la bague de fiançailles que tu avais portée jusqu'à notre mariage et ton regard devient perplexe.

\- Lucius, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais ça fait plus de vingt ans que nous sommes mariés.

Ta remarque m'amuse mais je ne relève pas.

\- Narcissa, j'ai très vite su que tu étais l'amour de ma vie et chaque instant passé auprès de toi n'a fait que me rendre encore plus certain de cela, mais aujourd'hui, je voudrais te demander de renouveler nos vœux.

Je vois à ton regard que tu es ému pourtant, ton masque d'indifférence refait vite surface et je sais qu'encore une fois, tu ne vas pas me faciliter la tâche.

\- J'ai quelques points à éclaircir avant de me décider.

\- Je t'écoute.

Je me relève et m'installe dans le sofa, à tes côtés.

\- Je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais t'associer à quiconque comme tu l'as fait avec lui, même si ce qu'il prône t'attire.

Là, c'est une exigence facile, ce que nous avons vécu m'a bien appris la leçon.

\- Je te le promets.

\- Ensuite, plus de magie noire.

J'acquiesce. Là encore, ce n'est pas compliqué, je peux très bien m'en passer.

\- Et enfin, tu vas te montrer plus chaleureux envers la fiancée de ton fils et tu donneras ta bénédiction à Drago pour son mariage, même s'il t'a dit qu'il s'en passera aisément, je sais que ton approbation lui fera plaisir.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, je savais bien que tu allais en venir là.

\- Narcissa…

\- Ce n'est pas discutable Lucius. Ton fils a fait ses choix, accepte-les, ce sera plus facile et plus agréable pour vous deux.

Je reste un moment sans rien dire, mais je sais déjà que je vais céder car au fond, voir mon fils heureux est ce qui compte le plus et il l'est, c'est plus qu'évident. Aussi insupportable soit-elle et peu importe qu'elle soit une née-moldue, c'est celle qui est faite pour rendre Drago heureux.

\- D'accord, je vais donner ma bénédiction à notre fils, voilà.

\- Et tu vas te montrer plus chaleureux envers elle.

Je lâche un rictus, rien ne t'échappe, comme toujours.

\- D'accord.

Là, je revois ton sourire, tu t'approches et tu m'enlaces avant de poser tes lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Je serais plus qu'heureuse de renouveler nos vœux. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, je pense que maintenant, ce sera pour le meilleur.

Je t'embrasse à nouveau et me garde bien de dire ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit à savoir que le mariage de notre fils avec Miss Granger n'est pas synonyme du meilleur à mes yeux… Après tout, je t'ai fait une promesse et si je veux me montrer plus chaleureux envers elle, il vaut mieux que je fasse aussi des efforts en son absence.

Doucement, je prends ta main et reprends ton alliance pour y replacer la bague de fiançailles. Tu me souris, une fois de plus, et j'ai l'impression d'être revenu plus de vingt ans en arrière alors que je te demandais ta main après avoir enfin obtenu l'accord de mon père.

* * *

 **Voilà, pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas lu lors du concours, vous remarquerez que même dans un Lucissa, j'ai pas réussi à m'empêcher de caser du Dramione XD !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Bisous à tous !**


End file.
